The Reunion For Us
by Ann.SheriNara
Summary: Ini adalah do’a pengantar mimpi.. “Kuharap semua ini tidak hanya menjadi mimpi.. Kuharap semua ini akan terjadi.. Semoga Engkau meridhoi mimpi ini Tuhan. Amin.” -KakaNaruSasuSaku fanfic- Chap2 update!
1. Prologue

The Reunion for Us

The Reunion for Us

KakaNaruSasuSaku fanfic

Story by: Ann.SheriNara

Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto

Prologue

.

Ini sebuah catatan harapan..

Entah apa yang INGIN ku katakan..

Entah apa yang INGIN ku sampaikan..

Yang kurasa hanya cinta..

Entah apa yang AKAN ku katakan..

Entah apa yang AKAN ku sampaikan..

Yang kutahu itu rindu..

Entah apa yang HARUS ku katakan..

Entah apa yang HARUS ku sampaikan..

Yang kutatap hanya harap..

Dibawah naungan langit malam,

Kenangan datang menerjang..

Menuntut otak untuk mengulang..

Memaksa hati untuk menyelam..

Didalam lautan kasih sayang,

Kulihat kita berpegangan..

Erat dan saling berpandangan..

Kemudian dengan senyuman, semangat dan secara bersamaan,

Kami ..

Tenggelam..

Ini adalah do'a pengantar mimpi..

"Kuharap semua ini tidak hanya menjadi mimpi..

Kuharap semua ini akan terjadi..

Semoga Engkau meridhoi mimpi ini Tuhan. Amin."

Dari sini, kumulai lagi...

Hari-hari penuh mimpi...

Akan berlanjut lagi..

TBC.

Fanfic pertama neehh.. GaJe ndh kacau. Mau flame? Boleh .. (negatip tingking ndh pesimis)..

Mau muji? Nggak mungkin. Ehh.. tapi gapapa banget.. (tetep ngarep)

Mau komentar? Silahkan sekali.. (bilang aja pengin di review..)

Wahai para penulis senior.. katakanlah padaku yang sejujurnya, apa penilaian kalian saat membaca fic ini disaat pertama x??

Ayolah... kumohon... RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!

Cuma mau baca? Nggak punya akun? Gapapa.. tapi kalo mau kasih komentar ke e-mail saia aja.. ato ke Hp..

Email: 

Hp: menurut kalian, perlu nggak aku kasih tau no hp q??

Silahkan klik dibawah sini...

Terimakasih mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic saia...

Hiks..hiks.. (ehh.. ni Tangis rayuan minta es krim ya?? xP..)

-SheriNara-


	2. Chapter 1: The News

The Reunion for Us

* * *

The Reunion for Us

KakaNaruSasuSaku fanfic

Story by: Ann.SheriNara

Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1: The News

* * *

3 tahun sudah kami berpisah. Dipisahkan oleh jarak, tempat dan waktu. Juga tujuan. Bukan lagi kawan, atau sahabat. Bukan lagi teman atau apalah itu .. yang pasti sekarang kami berbeda. Dengan tujuan hidup masing-masing, kami berpencar .. untuk menggapainya.

Kelompok 7.

Kenangan lama..

Saat bersama..

Saat tertawa..

Saat menangis..

Saat-saat bersama..

Menjadi sejarah, atas langkah yang telah kami jalani..

Kini, itu hanya menjadi yang lalu bagi kehidupan kami..

Sekarang, kami berjalan sendiri-sendiri..

Entah kapan, atau akan .. kami berkumpul kembali..

Akankah Tuhan menghendaki kami untuk bertemu kembali?

Walau dengan keadaan apapun?

Akankah setidaknya, kami dapat melihat wajah kami satu sama lain? Mengingat sedikit saja.. cerita manis nan konyol saat dulu? Tertawa akan kenaifan dan kebodohan kami ketika bertengkar? Ketika menjalankan misi? Ketika saling membenci? Akankah semua itu dapat terjadi? Dan tidak hanya berada dalam mimpi? Akankah? Akankah?

Do'a ini terkabul?

Do'a yang mungkin adalah harapan kami bersama? Terlepas dari harga diri, kebencian, harkat, martabat, tujuan, dan apalah itu ..

Benarkah kerinduan mulai tumbuh pada sebagian hati kami yang masih kosong? Benarkah kami memiliki ketergantungan? Benarkah kami sebenarnya saling sayang? Benarkah sebenarnya kami tidak ingin berpisah? Benarkah sebenarnya kmi ingin bertmu dan berkumpul kembali??

Tuhan, kami tahu, Engkau Maha Mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya kami rasa..

Tanpa tersadari, subjek yang digunakan tadi adalah KAMI. Apakah itu berarti kami memang menginginkan hal yang sama?

TOK TOK TOK!!

Ketukan demi ketukan terdengar dengan jelas dan keras dari salah satu pintu apartemen. Seolah menginginkan secepatnya masuk kedalam. Karena terdengar panik, sang penghuni apartemen itu pun sedikit lebih cepat untuk menuju pintu apartemennya itu.

"tunggu sebentar!" sahutnya pada sang pengetuk pintu. Walau sudah jelas hasilnya adalah sia-sia. Ketukan pintu malah makin berisik saja.

Krek..

Sedetik setelah pintu dibuka, sang pengetuk langsung menyahut. Memberitahukan maksud kedatangannya. Tanpa sapaan, izin, apalagi kunjungan minum teh ke dalam.

"apa benar anda yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya sang pengetuk dengan nada panik.

"ya benar. Ada apa?" sang penjawab mulai terlihat bingung.

"Anda diminta Nyonya Hokage-sama untuk segera menemuinya sekarang!" tuturnya sambil memperlihatkan surat panggilan yang sudah ditanda tangan hokage kelima Konoha: Tsunade.

Sakura terlihat dapat membaca situasi. Dengan gesit dia mengiyakan dan menjawab akan segera kesana.

"baik! Aku akan segera kesana!"

Dengan hati penasaran, Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang Hokage.

"masuk!" sahut Tsunade dari dalam.

Didalam, terlihat Naruto sudah lebih dulu hadir dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang penuh dengan emosi memegang secarik kertas. Antara sedih, marah, bahagia, bingung, dan putus asa.

Sakura membungkuk sebagai rasa dan tanda hormatnya pada sang hokage. Kemudian segera bertanya tentang pemanggilannya yang tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan ini.

"jadi, sebenarnya ada masalah apa Hokage-sama memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura.

Tsunade tak langsung menjawab. Gurat cemas dan bingung terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Matanya terlihat menerawang ke luar jendela.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto mengenggam kertas itu dengan keras. Kemudian menghempaskannya ke lantai. Dan..

"BRENGSEK!!" geramnya emosi.

Sakura sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Namun, dia tahu, ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" sahut Naruto kembali sambil menjenggut rambutnya sendiri.

Sakura makin bingung.

"Sasuke.." ucap Tsunade lirih.

"besok, siapkan diri kalian, untuk mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan, tenaga, dan kehebatan. Desa dalam bahaya dan cekaman. Akan ada penyerangan besok pagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan formasi pertahanan. Seluruh anbu telah bersiap. Kalian, berada pada barisan paling depan. Dipimpin oleh Kakashi. Penyerangan pada desa akan terjadi besok pagi. Pukul 06.00 dibawah pimpinan ... Uchiha ... Sasuke"

* * *

_Dalam bayang, kulihat dirimu berjalan.. menuju kemari.._

_Dalam mimpi, kulihat dirimu tersenyum.. menatap kami.._

_Dalam harapan, Kulihat dirimu kembali.. memeluk dan merengkuh kami.._

_Sampai matahari kembali, __kesadaran akan tidak adanya dirimu, membuatku malu.._

_Malu mengakui bahwa aku ternyata merindukanmu.._

_Malu mengakui bahwa aku ternyata mengharapkanmu.._

_Malu mengakui bahwa aku ternyata menyayangimu.._

_Biar sang malam tertawa, tertawa melihat diriku yang selalu menangis mengharap dirimu.._

_Biar sang bintang mengejek, mengejek berbagai kebodohanku yang selalu terulang.._

_Biar dunia berkata apa, apapun yang ia mau tentang kenaifanku.._

_Biar.. biarkan aku menikmati semua ini.. walau dengan mimpi yang t__idak mungkin sekalipun terjadi.._

_Aku masih punya hati.. _

_Hati yang tanpa kusadari, selalu berharap kita kembali.._

_Kembali menjadi KITA!_

_Bukan KAU.. atau DIA.._

_Tapi.. KITA.._

_Genggam tanganku.._

_Yakinkan hatiku.._

_Katakan padaku.._

_Bahwa kita.._

_Pasti akan.._

_Bersatu..._

* * *

Sakura POV.

Dingin. Basah. Sakit.

Kulihat diriku di depan cermin. Dengan baju pink khas-ku, sepatu ninja milikku, dan ikat kepala berlogo desa tercintaku, aku mulai dan harus mempersiapkan diriku..

Mempersiapkan diriku untuk mendukung dan melindungi desaku..

Juga mempersiapkan diri untuk bertarung dan melawan kawan yang sejak tiga tahun lalu ku harapkan..

Aku tidak dapat membohongi diriku.. bahwa aku sedih.. bahwa aku sakit.. bahwa aku bingung!!

Kenapa harus begini?? Kenapa harus kami?? Aku ingin dunia mengerti aku! Bukan aku yang mengerti dunia!! Aku ingin semuanya meyakinkanku, bahwa persahabatan lebih penting dari apapun! Tapi itu tidak terjadi! Tapi itu hanya mimpi! Tapi justru malah aku! Yang harus memikirkan semua itu!

Sekali lagi.. kulihat diriku di depan cermin..

Dingin. Basah. Sakit.

Badanku dingin.

Mataku basah.

Hatiku sakit.

Naruto POV.

BODOH!! BODOH!! BODOH!!

Kenapa kegagalan selalu menjemputku ketika niat baik mengajaku bermain?

Kenapa aku selalu gagal membawa dia kembali ke desa?? KENAPA??

Bisakah aku menjadi penghianat? Penghianat desaku untuk terus menyambung tali persahabatan?

Relakah aku mengorbankan cita-citaku menjadi hokage demi menggagalkan semua ini?

Bolehkah aku menangis? Merengek seperti anak kecil demi memohon agar tidak melukainya?

Bisakah? Akankah? Bolehkah? Semua do'aku detik ini dikabulkan?

Aku berusaha mengalahkannya demi menjemputnya kembali ke desa.. demi desa, aku tetap mencintainya!!

SASUKE!! KAU BODOH!!

Begitu juga aku...

Kakashi POV.

Hhh. Akhirnya yang ku takutkan terjadi juga. Kemarin surat pemberitahuan dari Tsunade-sama telah berada di tanganku. Sepertinya aku sudah gagal menjadi guru. Uchiha Sasuke. Muridku yang kucintai itu, telah membenci desanya sendiri. Muridku yang kubanggakan itu, dulu adalah murid dari seorang..

Hatake Kakashi..

Menyedihkan..

dan menyakitkan..

End of Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi POV.

"S...A...S...U...K...E...!!"

Sebuah jeritan serempak mereka teriakkan secara bersamaan. Tanpa kordinasi satu sama lain.

Demi teman, apa yang harus kami lakukan?

* * *

Akan berlanjut lagi ..

* * *

Tebece tebece ..

Hehehe...

Hmm, could you give me the review please??

email:


	3. Chapter 2: here is the day !

* * *

The Reunion for Us

KakaNaruSasuSaku fanfic

Story by:

Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2: here is the day!

* * *

Sakura menatap nanar sebuah foto berbingkai di hadapannya. Setetes demi setetes air bening mulai berjatuhan dari mata zamrudnya. Tangannya menggenggam foto itu dengan gemetar. Hap. Dia menutup kedua matanya sehingga sebutir air bening itu jatuh tepat di wajah seorang lelaki.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Langit menghitam kala waktu semakin mencekam. Kilat mulai mengumumkan keberadaannya. Tak urung, hujan pun turun. Semakin lama, semakin deras. Telah ada disebelahnya orang-orang yang terus mendukungnya. Tentunya, selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

"Semua sudah siap. Penyerangan akan dilakukan pukul 06.00 dibawah pengendalian. Karin juga sudah bersiap. Aku dan Juugo akan mengkordinir keadaan bersama. Tinggal kau yang menentukan." Kalimat demi kalimat diucapkan Suigetsu dengan mantap. Seolah sudah yakin akan kemenangan yang akan diraih.

"Hh. Kita akan menyerang pada pukul 07.00. Bukan pukul 06.00" kali ini sang pemimpin berbicara. Membatalkan rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Kenapa sasuke ?!" ucap Karin, -satu-satunya wanita yang berada pada tim bernama Hebi tersebut- dengan gaya centilnya.

"Hn."

Tak ada reaksi.

* * *

Kakashi menerawang ke depan. Dengan tatapan tajam. Namun dengan hati yang bimbang.

Dibelakangnya, terlihat Sakura, Naruto dan Sai melakukan hal yang sama. Menunggu dan berwaspada dengan ketat. Tapi dalam hati berdo'a semoga semua ini tak akan terjadi.

Peluh demi peluh mulai bercucuran.

1 jam telah berlalu. Ada gurat senang disana, tapi ada juga gurat cemas yang semakin menjadi. Entahlah.

Tak!

Jam 07.00 tepat.

Sasuke.

--

* * *

Kutulis lagi cerita ini..

Disecarik kertas putih..

Dengan lincah, tanganku bergerak menulis semuanya..

Tentang kamu.. tentang aku.. tentang dia.. tentang kita..

Terus dan terus..

Hingga tak terasa kertas itu tak cukup lagi dituliskan..

Ku coba mencari kertas baru untuk melanjutkan cerita yang menggantung tadi..

Tapi, pencarian kertas itu ternyata tidak mudah..

Dan ketika kudapatkan kertas yang baru itu,

Yang lama hilang...

--

* * *

Sasuke.

Beserta tiga orang 'pengikut'nya dibelakang.

Menatap kami dingin.

Wajah angkuh dan tanpa emosi itu masih melekat erat pada dirinya.

Disanalah kami...

Bertiga, menatapnya.

Para shinobi mulai melaksanakan strateginya. Namun..

Lama..

Sasuke tak melakukan apapun kecuali menatap kami dingin..

Lama..

Lama..

Lama..

Lama..

Lama..

Lama..

Dan,

Bodoh...

Entah apa yang terjadi..

Yang pasti ..

Disini hanya ada Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Kakashi..

Dari ekor mata, kami sudah dapat melihat para shinobi yang..

Tewas bergelimpangan..

Dan tanpa sadar,

Ketiga orang yang tadi berdiri di belakang Sasuke sudah menghilang,

Ketika sadar,

Ketiga orang yang tadi berdiri dibelakanga Sasuke sudah berada di belakang kami..

Keculai Naruto.

Seolah tak menghargai fungsi kaki,

Dengan sekejap Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan Naruto.

Masih dengan kebisuannya..

Jujur..

Walau terlihat dengan jelas lautan manusia yang tewas bergelimpangan, kami tak mendengar sedikitpun suara manusia..

Hanya bisikan alam yang bernyanyi..

"Naruto.." ucapnya dengan suara yang datar..

Naruto terlihat membeku di tempat.

"Si bodoh yang tak akan pernah meraih cita-citanya..." katanya.

Sreeettt..

Sebuah benda panjang,

Mengkilap,

Tajam,

Dan kuat,

Dikeluarkan Sasuke dari samping pinggangnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, diangkatnya pedang itu

"Sedikit sentuhan..."

Tinggi-tinggi..

Seperseian detik, di luncurkannya benda itu ke punggung Naruto. Tanpa memedulikan apapun dan hanya menuruti ego.

Pedang itu mulai meluncur..

30 cm

25cm..

20cm..

15cm..

10cm..

9cm..

8cm..

7 centimeter . . .

"H E N T I K A N ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

* * *

Akan berlanjut lagi..

TBC.

* * *

Maaf lama sekali apdetnya..

Sebulan ini saya sangat sibuk..

Maaf sedikit sekali ceritanya..

Semoga berikutnya dapat memuaskan anda..

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca..

Terimakasih sekali bagi yang sudah mereview..

Yvne F.S D : Ooke2. memang banyak kesalahan penulisan. Akan saya perbaiki.

Thanks for de review!!!

Inuzumaki Helen: Memang. Saia belum sempat mengedit. Semoga fict yang

sekarang lebih baik 

Dilia Shasitsuki : Makasih banyak ya..

Nara Kamizuki : Oke deh!!

M4yura : Siap deh!

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya..

dengan hormat,

saya mohon kritik dan saran anda...

Yang bertandatangan di bawah ini:

~.^

Email: piecesof_


End file.
